Ladrón
by WinRic
Summary: EdoxWin. Una misión... y ahora Winry también está involucrada. ¿Dices que tienen que fingir ser esposos? Después de la película
1. Prólogo

_**LADRÓN**_

-Necesito a una mujer.

-¿Es que no la necesitamos todos?

-No necesito una mujer para eso -Replicó Edward Elric, mirando con severidad al Fuhrer

Luego, tomó un sorbo de whisky que le había puesto en las manos-. Si eso fuera lo que buscara, no tendría problemas para conseguirlo –indicó el Fullmetal.

-Así que el pequeñín ya ha incursionado en esos ámbitos ¿eeh? "Chibi-Alchemist"-Le habló en tono burlón Roy Mustang, para impaciencia y desesperación de Elric.

-¿A quién demonios llamas CHIBI-ALCHEMIST!... además ya NO soy un "pequeñín" hace mucho tiempo dejé de serlo!" –Le dijo en un tono cada vez más endemoniado.

-huy¡Discúlpeme, Sir Acero!... ¿Cuántos años tiene¿11…12? –Le dijo cumpliendo el cometido del comentario, haciéndolo enojar.

-¡Para que te lo sepas, ya tengo 24 años!-. Le habló, con un "enérgico" tono.

-Pues entonces deberías comportarte como tal, que pareces todavía un crío, Acero.

-¡Es suficiente, necesito saber si me puedes conseguir una mujer. Y no pienses cosas extrañas, que la necesito para una misión.

-¡Ajá! –Respondió Roy, levantando un dedo-. Tendría que haberme imaginado que no estás aquí simplemente para colarte en la fiesta.

De pie en una lujosa entrada, Edward miró de modo ausente el enorme espacio del salón. Personas de aspecto elegante estaban en grupos, hablando y bebiendo, mientras que una lenta melodía de jazz salía de unos altavoces, escondidos en la bóveda del techo. En realidad, no era el tipo de lugar que a él le gustara estar. Preferiría estar bebiéndose una cerveza en un bar del barrio, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el aspecto que tenía en aquél momento.

-Colarme en las fiestas no es mi estilo. Bueno, tengo que empezar este trabajo mañana por la mañana.

-No hay nada como esperar al último minuto¿Verdad Acero? –Comentó Roy haciendo un gesto de incredulidad con los ojos, para después mirar a su compañero.

-Mira, he estado ocupado con un trabajo que duró más de lo planeado. ¿Puedes ayudarme o no?

-Primero te haré una pregunta ¿Porqué tienes el aspecto de haber estado en un contenedor de basura?

-Como te he dicho he estado ocupado. Acabo de terminar de hacer una investigación encubriendo mi personalidad –

Respondió él, este tipo de trabajos se habían convertido en su especialidad, desde que, cuatro años

antes y de una extraña forma, él y su hermano Alphonse Elric habían, para sorpresa de todos, vuelto a "Shambala". Y por una desconocida Razón, no prefirió la apacible vida en Rizembull, en cambio decidió de nueva cuenta tomar su papel como el "Alquimista de acero" con la discordancia de que, había decidido ejercer su trabajo lo más lejos posible de Rizembull (eso, aunque él no lo había admitido lo había deducido el fuhrer) y aún un poco más lejos de Central.

-¿Por quién has tenido que hacerte pasar?

-Por un empleado de limpieza –replicó él, mirando a Roy de reojo-. Y no hagas comentarios jocosos. No tengo tiempo para que me demuestres tu ingenio en estos momentos. Lo que necesito es que me digas si me puedes conseguir una mujer.

Actualmente, y como ya no se tenían rastros de que algún homúnculo se encontrara con vida o sucesos extraños relacionados con la piedra rojiza o Piedra Filosofal, los militares habían vuelto a realizar trabajos como los que tenían antes de que todo ese embrollo se desatara, que era el de ayudarle a la policía con casos ya fuesen o muy peligrosos o en los que estuviera involucrado algo que tenga que ver con alquimia, así que a vista de quienes no los conocían, comúnmente eran llamados "detectives militarizados".

-De acuerdo ¿Cuáles son sus características?

-Tiene que ser muy perspicaz –Dijo Edward- Tener instinto y también debería de ser una buena actriz.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí, tiene que ser guapísima.

-De acuerdo –respondió Roy, sacudiendo la cabeza, notablemente irritado- ¿Por qué necesitas una buena actriz?

-Porque tiene que fingir ser mi esposa.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser guapa?

-Por la misma razón –contestó él, Roy le lanzo una mirada cortante, pero aquella vez su amigo le había dedicado una sonrisa astuta al Fuhrer-. En realidad el trabajo lo requiere. El tipo que estoy intentando atrapar solo va detrás de mujeres realmente hermosas.

Roy tomó el último sorbo de su bebida y dejó el vaso en una mesa cercana.

-Entonces significa que actuará como señuelo.

Edward sabía que a Roy no le gustaba eso, pero esa era a menudo la naturaleza de los asuntos que se le ofrecían a las mujeres que elegían aquel trabajo.

-Algo por el estilo. Por eso tiene que ser perspicaz y tener instinto. Además yo estaré a su lado todo el tiempo, o bien al descubierto o encubriéndolo, vigilándolo todo.

Roy volvió a suspirar luego recorrió la sala de nuevo con su mirada. Edward estaba impaciente. Si Roy no podía echarle la mano en aquel asunto, el se hundiría. En los ratos libres que le había dejado el trabajo en que se tenía que hacer pasar por empleado de limpieza, se había pasado las dos últimas semanas intentando embaucar a Tsujishiro Miyamoto Al que había dejado en claro no solo que estaba forrado en billetes, si no que también tenía una hermosa esposa a la que colmar de atenciones con sus riquezas.

Si no conseguía alguien que hiciera de su esposa, este caso se iría al garete. Roy era el único hombre en la ciudad con el que tenía la suficiente confianza como para pedirle prestada a una investigadora, a una militar preparada para estos casos. Por experiencia, Edward sabía que él solo tenía a los mejores.

-Pensé que ibas a dejarlo –Le espetó de repente Roy. Aquellas palabras le sonaron sospechosamente como una acusación.

-No voy a dejarlo. Simplemente voy a dejarles el protagonismo a otros.

-Eso es dejarlo –Repitió Roy.

¿Y qué si así era? Edward llevaba metido en aquel negocio desde que había regresado de el otro lado de la puerta, y aún antes. La paga, con la renovación del gobierno se había vuelto excelente, un trabajo perfectamente redituable, y no quería hacer otra cosa más en su vida, Le gustaba su trabajo y se le daba muy bien.

-Bueno –Dijo Edward- Acabo de terminar con el trabajo de empleado de la limpieza, así que estoy en busca de otro nuevo caso. Y, si tengo éxito sacaré un buen pellizco de todo esto. Sin embargo, como te he dicho, necesito a una mujer ¿Tienes una que me pueda servir?

-¿Ves a la rubia del vestido azul?

Edward siguió la mirada de Roy. Claro que la veía. La mujer estaba de espaldas a ellos, hablando con otro mientras admiraban una pintura impresionista que había encima de la chimenea. Tenía unas piernas interminables, el pelo color rubio cenizo que le caía en sedosas ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda y un hermoso cuerpo enfundado en aquel vestido.

Aun sin verle la cara, Edward sabía que era una belleza. Era justo lo que estaba buscando. Por ello, no lo dudó se volvió a Roy y le guiñó un ojo.

-Me la quedo.

………………………………………………..

Esto….. emm…. Ohaio!

Pues verán, no es mi primer trabajo (ni el segundo ni el tercero xD) pero si es el primero de Full Metal Alchemist, el primero que publico y el primero que considero me sale "medianamente" bien. Está basado en una novela que leí hace mucho, pero con tantas modificaciones para que el contexto pudiera ser el correcto ya lo considero mío ;) .

Espero que se vaya entendiendo, la razón por la cual Ed Y Al pudieron regresar del otro lado de la puerta es un secretop (pos será un secreto verdaderamente difícil, porque ni a mi se me ocurre una buena razón por la cual ellos pudieron haber regresado, claro una que resulte verosímil TT) Así que si tienen alguna propuesta no duden en hacérmela llegar.

Los Reviews son como agua que colma mi sed ¬¬ jejejejeje… así que no sean malos y dense una vueltecita para escribirme su opinión y sugerencias.

Xaus!

Esperen!

¬¬ …

Declaro: El uso de este FanFic es única y exclusivamente por y para diversión y entretenimiento, siempre sin fines de lucro, todos los derechos de autor recaen en las costosísimas manos de su autora, a la cual le deseo larga y fructífera vida ;)


	2. ¿Detectives Militarizados?

_**LADRÓN- Capítulo 1**_

-De acuerdo Rockbell, este es el lugar. El número 230. Ve y preséntate tú sola. Yo iré con Riza a aparcar el coche y estaré contigo dentro de un minuto.

Winry Rockbell salió del impecable coche de Roy. Estaba lloviendo ligeramente, por lo que corrió hasta los escalones principales de este elegante departamento.

Llamó al timbre y esperó. Entonces se dio cuenta que no sabía ni siquiera el nombre de aquel tipo. Lo único que sabía era que Mustang le había ofrecido para ser su esposa por durante algunos días. Sonaba algo complicado pero resultaría interesante. En el pasado había hecho gran cantidad de trabajos en los que había tenido que adoptar otra personalidad pero, tras unirse al equipo de trabajo de Roy, un año antes, había trabajado normalmente sola. Aquel caso podía ser un agradable desafío. Tal vez, incluso fuera divertido y sería una buena preparación para trabajos venideros.

Volvió a llamar el timbre de la puerta. Como la lluvia empezó a arreciar, se arropó más en el chal de pedrería que llevaba a los hombros. Vamos, abre la puerta 

Roy también le dijo que sería usada como sebo para un ladrón a quien le gustaba seducir a sus víctimas antes de robarlas. Aquella parte no sería tan divertida, pero sabía que podría realizarlo. La experiencia la habían hecho muy buena en su trabajo.

-Maldita sea –musitó, apretando el timbre una vez más.

Podía ser una mujer dura cuando era necesario, pero no le gustaba esperar bajo la lluvia sin una buena razón. Si no entraba en la casa pronto el vestido que llevaba se llenaría de arrugas.

Muy irritada miró hacia la acera. ¿Dónde estaba Roy? ¿Estaría aquél tipo en casa? Según Roy le había dicho, aquel hombre se había dirigido a su casa directamente para ducharse después de haber realizado un trabajo, pero ¿Dónde estaba? Si era tan urgente que ella le conociera aquella noche ¿Por qué no estaba él para abrirle la puerta y recibirla con los brazos abiertos?

Siguiendo un impulso, tomó el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró. La puerta estaba abierta. Más sorprendida de lo que había supuesto, vio como la puerta se quedaba entreabierta. Nunca había esperado que estuviera abierta Menudo idiota, si ni siquiera cierra la puerta. Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? 

-Hola –exclamó ella, asomándose por el hueco de la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Sin embargo, las luces estaban encendidas y había música-. He venido con Roy Mustang y me estoy empapando aquí afuera –añadió, poniendo un pie en el umbral-. Por eso voy a entrar.

De pie a la entrada de un salón, tenuemente iluminado, rezó porque no se hubiera equivocado de piso.

-Min, ¿Eres tú? –preguntó una voz masculina.

-No, no soy Min –respondió ella, más firmemente convencida de que se había equivocado de piso-. Estoy aquí con Roy.

Apenas había terminado de decir aquella frase cuando un hombre apareció en lo alto de un pequeño tramo de escaleras, vestido únicamente con una toalla azul alrededor de la cintura. Lo primero que notó era que tenía un cuerpo estupendo, ligeramente musculado, que eran los que más le gustaban. Lo segundo que notó fue que…. Era Edward.

No lo había visto desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, cuando salió en el periódico de los militares como el gran "salvador" de la noche, en uno de los tantos casos que le fueron asignados. Y seguía tan atractivo como entonces. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, el corazón de Winry se aceleró con los recuerdos que tenía de él. Con mucho esfuerzo logro tranquilizarse. Entonces, tragó saliva.

-Oh, no –dijo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza-. No es posible. No puede ser. Por favor… dime que no eres la mujer que me envía Roy-. Añadió riendo de pura desesperación e incredulidad.

Aquello hizo que Winry se sintiera iracunda. Tal vez había estado enamorada de él, pero eso no significaba que ella se alegrara de verlo más de lo que él se alegraba de verla a ella.

-De hecho, así es.

-Esta es mi peor pesadilla –musitó él, bajando las escaleras- ¿Pero cómo demonios es que ahora trabajas para los militares?

-Pues, tú no eres el único que puede hacer algo productivo de su vida.

-Espera, espera… ¿De que demonios hablas? ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí, deberías estar en casa encargándote de.. de… de todas tus cosas!

-¿Todas tus cosas? ¡A qué rayos te refieres!- Le habló tratando de encubrir todas sus emociones encontradas.

-¿Cómo que a que me refiero?... Tú…Tú…. ¡Tú simplemente no puedes, no debes de estar aquí!

-Tú tampoco eres exactamente a quien yo habría elegido en primer lugar como acompañante –le espetó ella-. Ni en segundo lugar, ni siquiera en el décimo.-En realidad, todavía no sabía a que cosa era lo que se refería Ed, en todo caso, ella es la que debería de estar enojada, a fin de cuentas, todo lo que había esperado por él, había sido en vano.

-¿Te estás quejando por tener que trabajar conmigo? ¡No me lo creo!

-Bueno, pues créetelo. Y yo que creía que no volvería a verte. ¿Qué diablos te ha hecho regresar?

Aquello le resultó sumamente doloroso… ¿Cómo decirle que había hecho hasta lo imposible por regresar con Al, para poder estar junto a ella? Siendo que ella le había pagado de una muy mala manera.

-No hay suficientes motivos por los cuales quedarse allá, la Alquimia principalmente.

Winry contuvo el aliento ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Eso era todo por lo que había regresado?

-¡Basta ya! ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? –la poderosa voz de Roy hizo que tanto Edward como Winry se voltearan a mirarlo. En la puerta de la entrada, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el abrigo empapado.

-Se les oía desde la calle. Y Edward… ¿Qué estás haciendo exhibiéndote con una toalla?

-Roy, tienes que conseguirme otra mujer.

-¿Qué hay de malo con ésta? –Preguntó Roy apuntando hacia Winry con las manos extendidas.

-Simplemente la considero alguien poco capaz.

-¿Cómo? –replicó Roy confundido-. Es una excelente investigadora, Acero. Y la más adecuada que tengo en estos momentos, tendrá que valerte.

Edward sabía muy bien que todo esto debió de haber estado premeditado por Mustang, haciendo que su estómago se revolviese más.

-Esta mujer –intervino Winry- No es un trozo de carne encima de una tabla de la carnicería, está aquí delante de ustedes, así que tal vez podrían dejar de referirse a ella en tercera persona.

-Tú acabas de hacer lo mismo –Dijo Edward.

-Solo para causar efecto. ¿Ves lo horrible que suena?

-Sigo sin saber porqué no estás vestido –señaló Roy.

-Estaba en la ducha –respondió Edward-, y ella entró sin llamar. Tal vez si yo fuera un sospechoso sería diferente, pero…

-¡He llamado al timbre tres veces!

-Vamos Roy –observó Edward sin prestar atención a aquel comentario-. Consígueme a otra. Quién sea.

-Ya te he dicho que no hay nadie más. Sólo tengo otras dos mujeres que encajan con el perfil que me diste, pero están ahora mismo ocupadas en otros casos igual de importantes. Mira, Winry hará un buen trabajo… Nunca me ha defraudado.

Edward la miró con los ojos llenos de crítica.

-Que nunca te ha defraudado, ¿Eh? –replicó Edward, como si no creyera una sola palabra.

-No.

-¿y Riza?–respondió Edward, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-¿La teniente que tiene que ver? –añadió Mustang.

-¿No puede ella echarme la mano en este trabajo?-. Le preguntó añoranzadoramente

Por un momento pareció que al Alquimista de la flama se le hubieran encendido los ojos, tomando una tonalidad rojiza, poco usual en él.

-Sabes muy bien, Acero, que la Teniente Hawkeye única y exclusivamente trabaja para mi -. Algo en el tono de Mustang hizo que Edward no quisiera seguir con su obstinada idea.

Entonces vio que Edward empezaba a sacudir la cabeza. Seguía sin interesarle la versión de la historia de Winry, a pesar de que habían pasado cuatro años.

Winry decidió que no iba a perder el tiempo intentando que él la escuchara y le aclarara el porqué había actuado como actuó en aquella ocasión, ya que esto era exclusivamente de trabajo.

-Bueno, ¿Quieres que yo haga este trabajo, Elric?

-Tengo que elegir entre una roca y una piedra –musitó él, suspirando.

-Créeme, si te digo que este tampoco es mi trabajo ideal, pero soy una profesional y puedo afrontarlo. Si tu no puedes –Le desafió ella- Dilo y me marcharé encantada.

Esperó su respuesta con el corazón en la garganta, sin saber por qué. O tal vez sí. De repente, había sentido la necesidad de trabajar con él para poder tener la oportunidad de demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Quería mostrar a aquel idiota pomposo y arrogante que era muy buena en su trabajo. Nunca había creído que se le presentaría una oportunidad como esta, pero ahí la tenía, como un regalo inesperado.

Edward seguía sin decir nada. Winry no estaba dispuesta a suplicarle y a revelarle lo que ella esperaba ganar de aquella situación. Por ello, después de esperar un tiempo que le pareció razonable, se dio la vuelta para marcharse. De todos modos, trabajar con él sería una tortura.

-Venga, Roy –dijo ella-. Volvamos a la fiesta. Tal vez todavía queden algunos canapés.

-Espera.

Aquella voz fue la de Edward e hizo que el pecho se le contrajera con una mezcla de victoria y nerviosismo. A pesar de todo, sonrió al ver como él se desmoronaba porque ella fuera a marcharse. Resultaba agradable ver que Edward tenía un poco de miedo.

-¿Sí? –preguntó ella, dándose lentamente la vuelta.

-De acuerdo –susurró él, casi dolorosamente-. Venga, te informaré del caso.

El corazón comenzó a latirle de nuevo a toda velocidad, pero no sonrió, solo se limitó a esbozar una mueca de triunfo.

-Regresa a la fiesta, Roy –le dijo a su jefe-. Ya puedo yo encargarme de esto.

-¿Están seguros que no se sacarán los ojos en cuanto salga por la puerta? –preguntó Roy.

-Resulta tentador –Dijo Winry, mirando en dirección a Edward- Pero intentaré resistirme.

Roy pareció dudar. Si embargo, tras un momento se marchó sacudiendo la cabeza. Cuando él cerró la puerta de la calle, Edward y Winry se quedaron solos. Todo parecía estar en silencio, a excepción del suave murmullo de la música. Cuando Ed se acercó y lo apagó, los dos se quedaron inmersos en un silencio total. Luego, miró a Winry qué, una vez más le aguantó la mirada. Ella deseó ser capaz de leer aquella mirada, algo que nunca había conseguido. Sin embargo, al mirarlo recordó algo que la pilló completamente desprevenida: lo mucho que había adorado aquellos ojos en el pasado. Eran cálidos, con un toque topacio que envolvían a la persona que miraban.

-Ven a sentarte y… yo iré a ponerme algo de ropa –dijo él.

-Buena idea.

De hecho, aquella era la mejor idea que él había tenido desde que ella había entrado por la puerta. Ver su cuerpo medio desnudo había hecho revivir fuegos de antaño en ella, y aún más. Se estremeció al percatarse de que Ed, su amigo de la infancia, a quien en tantas ocasiones ayudó, ya no poseía sus miembros mecánicos, el automail había desaparecido dándole paso a carne, huesos y músculos. En un primer instante sintió nostalgia, al no ver a su viejo amigo de siempre. No más pequeño Ed, si bien, a ciencia cierta no era una masa musculosa que ocupara todo el marco de la puerta, no se veía ya nada como un niño. Sus facciones, ahora como todas las de un adulto, el aterciopelado cabello rubio que en aquel entonces lo llevaba trenzado, le caía sin forma sobre la cara "sexy" pensó Winry, aunque nunca lo admitiría, le daban un aire de madurez que ella nunca se hubiera podido imaginar de aquel obstinado y terco Alquimista.

De pronto Winry se vio meditando acerca de que por sobre todas las cosas ella se negaría a volverse a sentir atraída por él, ¿Para qué? ¿Para que le volviese a pagar de la forma como lo hizo? Tantos años de espera, de espera continua con el corazón en la boca, esperando por un regreso que no pronto llegaría, una promesa rota de cuando eran niños, ¡No señor! Eso no le volvería a pasar, después del modo en el que habían acabado o mejor dicho que NO hubieron acabado entre ellos.

En un segundo lugar, estaban a punto de convertirse en compañeros de trabajo, en un misión probablemente peligrosa, últimamente se estaban dando muchos casos en los que, plagios, estafas y demás, eran ocasionados por pseudo-alquimistas, algo peligroso para los militares y aún más para los civiles así que esto requería la mayor atención que Winry pudiera brindarle. Dada la situación, era lo mejor que podía hacer, el pensar en Edward en un momentáneo compañero de trabajo. Necesitaba demostrarle a él, todo lo que había hecho en este tiempo.

Cuando él hubo desaparecido, Winry subió los pocos escalones que llevaban al salón y se sentó en el sofá. Mientras se estiraba el vestido, miró a su alrededor y vio… la vida de Ed. La vida que había tenido sin ella. Y pensar en tanto tiempo desperdiciado en el pasado, y que una vez que él regresó, no se dignó siquiera a darle unas simples "Gracias", no al contrario.

Recorrió con la mirada las fotografías de personas que no eran ella, todos los objetos y muebles de los que se habían hecho en este tiempo los hermanos Elric.

Todo parecía haber cambiado para Edward. Había emprendido su "aventura" junto con Al, quien en ese entonces todavía estaba enfrascado en un cuerpo metálico, en búsqueda de eso mismo: sus cuerpos.

Desde ahí todo se fue complicando, se convirtió en un "Perro de los militares" quienes en aquellos años se encontraban embaucados en cosas en su mayoría, o ya sea prohibidas o fraudulentas siempre en búsqueda de un poder supremo, comúnmente denominada "Piedra Filosofal".

Luego vinieron los homúnculos que sin duda alguna fueron un grave dolor de cabeza para Ed y su hermano, quienes por muchos instantes estuvieron a punto de perecer en el intento. Después, por durante tres largos años Edward estuvo atrapado de el otro lado de la puerta, mientras Al se encontraba luchando por encontrarlo de nuevo.

Tres años, tres LARGOS años de espera continua, esperando un regreso que si se dio, aunque de una manera poco ortodoxa. ¿Y para qué regresó? ¿Sólo para darle esperanzas y una hora después estar otra vez de el otro lado de la puerta, y no solo eso, si no que en esa ocasión también su hermano le había acompañado.

Ese había sido un golpe fuerte para ella y luego dos años y fracción después se enteró de que ellos ya habían regresado, y ni siquiera fueron para darle la buena nueva, vaya, ni siquiera les había vuelto a ver.

Un año después de que Ed y Al se fueran ella decidió ser una más de los militares, aunque nunca lo hubiera aceptado a ella siempre le había llamado la atención, y ahora aquí se encontraba, dispuesta a demostrarle a él, y al mundo que es más que una simple chica y exponerle de todo lo que se perdió de ella.

Al mirar de nuevo al salón por primera vez se dio realmente cuenta de que iba a trabajar con Edward, el hombre que había sido mucho más que un amigo y de quien ella solo había sido su mecánico personal. Aquel hombre a quien Winry había adorado, tanto como si él lo sabía como si no.

Winry había deseado construir una vida con él, despertarse a su lado todas las mañanas hasta que los dos fueran unos ancianos… aquel había sido un golpe que no había esperado.

No obstante, era una mujer adulta y profesional. Le había dicho a Roy que lo haría y así sería.

Lo único que esperaba era que ellos no se relacionaran. Aunque aquello no era muy probable, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que él la despreciaba. Lo único que esperaba era que ella no se volviera a sentir atraída por él…

¡Dios santo! ¿En qué se había metido?

-------------------------------------------------

nn aquí el primer chapter seguidito de el prólogo.

Pues bien, helo aquí, el primer capítulo a tan solo unos segundos de haber puesto el prólogo xD... espero que no esté confusa la historia, es que aparte me pareció que Winry, con sus conocimientos de mecánica, les podría ser de mucha ayuda a los militares xD... no me maten por eso ;).

Este fic tendrá mucha "acción" jejejejejeje... pero eso es algo de lo que hablaré después.

Cabe aclarar que los capítulos no se tardarán mucho tiempo (es que se lo que se siente esperar meses a que actualicen un fic y tu estés estresao ) así que serán continuos ;)

Necesito saber que les está pareciendo, o alguna duda o sugerencia, por favor... serían de muchísima ayuda para mi.

Gomen! No sé maniobrar muy bien e Fanfiction, así que no se como me haya quedado el formato de la historia… TT batallé horrores para subirla.. uu así que gomen nasai por eso.

Por cierto… ejem… cof cof! Desde hace mucho tiempo que no tenía computador, por lo cual estoy volviendo a empezar desde cero, uu así que si alguien desea charlar un poco por el MSN conmigo me haría mu feliz TT (Qué siempre toy mas sola que una heladería en invierno) mi mail pa quien le interese lo pueden ver dándole clic onde está mi username ;)

por cierto…

FMA no me pertenece ¬¬ (ni siquiera los openings o endings? uu) así que no me demanden ;)


	3. ¡Dime que no es cierto!

**Ladrón- Capítulo 2**

* * *

Edward dejó que la toalla cayera a sus pies, y fue a la cómoda para sacar ropa interior. Tras ponérsela, se vistió con unos pantalones de mezclilla algo gastados y se apartó el pelo húmedo de la frente.

Al pasar se echó un vistazo en el espejo que había encima de la cómoda. Aquello le hizo volver a la realidad y prepararse para atender a su visita. Aquello era otra misión importante y no estaba vestido para atender a una compañera cualquiera.

Winry Rockbell estaba sentada en su salón, a punto de convertirse en su colaboradora en lo que iba ser otro caso de posible alquimia.

-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? –dijo él, con un suspiro.

Probablemente hubiera sido mejor que ella se hubiera marchado con Mustang. Trabajar con ella era una mala idea. Le tenía demasiado rencor como para que esto pudiera salir bien. Sin embargo, como le había dicho a Mustang, no le quedaba otra elección en ese asunto. Necesitaba una compañera, y la necesitaba para el día siguiente.

No obstante, desde que él había aceptado esa misión, empezó a sentirse invadido por una sensación de duda y preocupación. Sentía desconfianza, la misma que había experimentado después de haber regresado de el otro lado de la puerta, idéntica a la que lo había llevado a vivir en solitario con su hermano cuando se mudó. Si no se cometía el error de confiar y de amar a las personas, nadie podrá destrozar tu corazón.

Marcharse de Rizembull y de Central, había sido lo mejor que había podido hacer. No muchos le conocían ni sabían lo que les había ocurrido a él y a su hermano.

Durante los casi cuatro años que estuvo algo "exiliado" no hizo más que cosechar éxitos. Había descubierto que con el nuevo orden militar, ellos se habían convertido algo así como "detectives" cosa que no le desagradó en lo más mínimo, ya que resultaba también muy entretenido y ya habiendo dejado atrás a los homúnculos, quería que su vida no fuera la de un monótono y rutinario humano, algo que aunque quisiera nunca había podido ser.

También en estos años, había cosechado una fortuna, aunque también se encontraba ya algo cansado, tenía que admitir que sentía que le faltaba algo, como caminando en un desierto de neón, y muy adentro, en su interior, el sabía muy bien que era aquello que le hacía falta.

Ahora, de lo único que tenía que preocuparse en era de no dejarse envolver de nuevo tan fácilmente, como en el pasado, como en otra lluviosa noche años antes….

Ed y Al estaban de regreso ¡Oh Kami! De nuevo les había sido otorgado el deseo que tanto y por tanto tiempo hubieron anhelado, y ahora estaban ahí, de nuevo caminando por aquellas veredas tan bien conocidas.

Edward iba delante de Al, caminando apresuradamente. Él sabía, por todo lo que ya había estudiado que en cuanto cayera la noche, las nubes empezarian a descargar furiosas sus aguas encima de ellos, es por eso que Ed apuraba cada vez más en su andar a su hermano menor.

Ed se entristeció un poco.

-Aru, apresúrate que dentro de poco empezará a llover.

-Es cierto, Nii-san… Pero no es necesario que corras.

Alphonse Elric, caminaba con su porte sencillo algo atrás de su todavía quisquilloso hermano, mientras estudiaba con incauto detenimiento cada una de las pocas casas que había en los alrededores, ahora y como siempre. El hecho de no recordar absolutamente nada del lugar no le ayuda a apaciguar su curiosa ansiedad… Tenía unos ardorosos deseos de saber a quien era a quien su hermano quería ir a ver con tanta urgencia, a pesar de todos los ruegos de parte de Al, Edward no quiso soltar pista alguna, augurándole que cuando le viera, quizás Al tendría algún recuerdo de su vida en Rizembull. A decir verdad, Alphonse estaba casi seguro que eran más las razonas por las cuales su hermano estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, pero podría esperar un poco más hasta darse cuenta.

Edo, por su parte, sentía como su corazón latía cerca de la arritmia. Había pasado tanto tiempo, y tenía tantos deseos de verle que podría correr hasta la chica que le juró que siempre estaría ahí para él, teniendo su casa como su más sincero hogar, así fuese que faltaran millas para llegar a ella.

Pero afortunadamente a lo lejos pudo vislumbrar aquella misma ventana que muchas veces con su parpadeante luz, le guió el camino hasta ella y siguiéndole con ojos casi desorbitados le gritó a Al para que se apresurase, más sin embargo corriendo sin esperar la respuesta.

Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta, Edo podía sentir su sangre agolpándose inquieta en su rostro, tinteándolo de un matiz carmesí. Se vollteó lentamente hacia su hermano, quien ya venía gritándole que le esperara. Al se paró dudoso frente aquella, curiosamente familiar casa y después de unos segundos, viendo a su hermano. De repente, la lluvia empezó a caer copiosa sobre sus cuerpos, empezándose a empapar.

- Al… espérame aquí¿Está bien?

-¿Nii-san¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?... ¡Oe oe! No puedes entrar de esa manera nii-san¡Es propiedad priv…

Edward hizo caso omiso a los comentarios, entrando de manera asombrosamente furtiva a aquella casa, a través de la ventana.

Una vez adentro, se detuvo observando como muchas cosas habían cambiado, inhalando fuertemente el aroma de aquella casa.

Caminando con inhóspita quietud tocó las paredes cuidadosamente, como aún sin creer que ya estaba sucediendo. De pronto escuchó unos murmullos que se alcanzaban a percibir por sobre el bisbiseo de la lluvia.

Dirigiéndose por sus sentidos caminó lentamente hacia la fuente de aquellos ruidos, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, esperaba dar una grata sorpresa con su regreso, y más aún esperaba darle una estupenda sorpresa a ella con su regreso.

Caminó por el pasillo, recordando con nostálgica memoria todos los días pasados en esa casa. Caminó hasta la sala, cuando escuchó la voz de un hombre, y dudoso, decidió ocultarse.

Lo que enseguida vio fue algo que le heló la sangre.

Winry se encontraba ahí, sentada. Pero no estaba sola, recargado por sobre de ella estaba un hombre, que al parecer era un poco mayor que ella y lo peor… La estaba besando.

Edward sintió como si su alma se desprendiese de su cuerpo. ¿Acaso había estado esperando tanto tiempo¿Qué acaso ella nunca sintió nada por él? Pero las sorpresas aún no acababan.

El beso era largo y doloroso para Ed, cuando de pronto escuchó el lloriqueo de un bebé, y pudo observar como inmediatamente Win se zafaba de los brazos de aquél hombre, yendo apresuradamente a donde se encontraba un pequeño bebé, tomándolo en su regazo, arrullándolo.

La escena fue más de lo que él podía soportar. Aún sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Edward se dio media vuelta, sabiendo que ahí ya no había cabida para él, alejándose silenciosamente.

Al salir, la mirada de Ed era completamente otra, eso Al lo pudo comprobar al instante, Pero por alguna extraña razón sintió la necesidad de no hacerle ninguna pregunta, dejándolo pensar.

Así Edward Elric se marchó de Rizembull, sus lágrimas camuflajeándose con la lluvia que caía.

-------------------------------------------

Y ahora ¿Tenían que trabajar juntos?

Winry cruzó y descruzó las piernas. Entonces cruzó firmemente los brazos bajo los pechos. ¿Porqué diablos estaba tardando tanto? Primero, la había tenido esperando en la puerta, luego en el salón… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaba un hombre en vestirse?

Finalmente lanzó un suspiro de impaciencia y se inclinó hacia delante.

-¡Perdona un momento! –gritó-. Esa ropa que has ido a ponerte¿Te la estás fabricando tú mismo o…?

Cuando él salió del dormitorio y se dirigió hacia ella, descalzo, Winry se acobardó.

Llevaba el torso denudo y aquellos pantalones se le ajustaban al cuerpo. Dios… Kimberly volvió a reclinarse en el sofá e intentó simular que no había sentido un estremecimiento al verlo.

-¿Has bramado algo? –preguntó él, inocentemente.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que no te habías echado un sueñecito o algo por el estilo –replicó ella-. Y, si esto nos va a llevar cierto tiempo¿No sería mejor que llamaras a Min y cambiaras de planes?

Maldición. Winry había tratado por todos los medios no decir aquello, pero no lo había conseguido. Muy a su pesar, quería saber quien era MIn.

Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue otra de las clásicas miradas de Ed.

-No te preocupes, Rockbell. Soy perfectamente capaz de controlar mis asuntos.

Aquello le molestó a Winry, dándose cuenta que ella ya nada tenía que ver en sus asuntos personales.

-A pesar de que no te lo creas, Elric yo también soy capaz. Más que capáz. Y si quisieras hablar el porque cuando regresaste del otro lado de la puerta tu…

-Déjalo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que, si queremos que esto funcione, los dos vamos a tener que esforzarnos por olvidar los malos sentimientos que tenemos el uno por el otro y ceñirnos al caso.

-Me parece estupendo, Elric. Pero si me dejaras contarte mi punto de vista y que me contaras el porqué…

-No. El pasado es pasado y, por una vez, no poseo deseos de rebuscar en él. Si vamos a trabajar juntos, así es como debe de ser.

Winry suspiró con amargura¿Cómo se atrevía? Después de que ella le daba el derecho de replica, a que le explicarse

el porqué le había abandonado de manera tan vil… pero si así lo deseaba, así sería. Tendría que habérselo imaginado.

-De acuerdo.

-Y ahora, hablemos de la misión –sugirió él.

-Te escucho –respondió, reclinándose en el sillón, intentando parecer relajada.

-El tipo detrás del que estamos se hace llamar Tsujishiro Miyamoto. Tiene el pasatiempo de robarles sus caras joyas a ricas esposas.

-¿Cómo lo hace?

-Frecuenta los lugares a donde la opulencia va, después se hace amigo de algún tipo rico y se pega a él. Se esfuerza para que el marido le enseñe alguna foto de su esposa, que, por lo que yo sé, tiene que ser una belleza para interesarle.. Después de eso, se implica en la vida de la pareja. Y lo que es más importante, parece ser que él, entre otros artilugios, acostumbra usar la alquimia, así que estamos detrás de un estafador muy peligroso.

-Ya veo.

-Ese tipo busca algo más que dinero. También le gusta correr emociones fuertes.

-Eso parece.

-Además de robarles a las parejas, también es sospechoso de el asesinato de otras tres mujeres, muy posiblemente haya sido él, al tener en cuenta el modus operandi de el atraco.

-¿Así que estamos hablando de un psicópata, ultrajador sexual y conocedor de la alquimia?

-Así es.

-Creo que este será un trabajo muy interesante. Pero dime¿Porqué no está entre rejas si es sospechoso de todo esto?

-Eso es lo más difícil –replicó él-. La policía lo ha investigado, lo han arrestado como sospechoso… incluso una vez fue a juicio. Sin embargo él siempre ha dicho que no ha hecho nada, nada de robos ni mucho menos del uso de la alquimia, y la policía no puede demostrar lo contrario.

-Y ahí es donde entramos nosotros.

-Eso es. Mañana por la mañana tú y yo nos vamos a mudar a una mansión en Tokio que nos han prestado. Mañana por la noche, Miyamoto vendrá a cenar. Cuando lo invite a que pase la noche con nosotros, empezará la fiesta.

-Una pregunta. Si ni siquiera sabías como iba a ser tu esposa, no pudiste enseñarle una foto¿Cómo conseguiste interesarle entonces?

-Le aseguré que mi esposa era la mujer más hermosa y atractiva que él hubiera tenido el placer de conocer.

Winry quiso preguntar si era así. El modo en que él la miraba y aquellas palabras hicieron que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. De repente sintió deseos de dar por terminada la reunión, por lo que se levantó.

-¿Hay algo más que yo deba saber?

-Nada que no te pueda contar mañana. Pero estate preparada. En cuanto te vea, ese tipo va a ir por ti. Si tienes algún vestido sexy, llévatelo. Queremos que parezca que… estás dispuesta.

-Vestido sexy…-murmuró ella, incapaz de olvidar lo que él acababa de decirle.

-Algo como lo que llevas ahora –añadió él.

-¿Como esto? –preguntó Winry, sorprendida de que aquello sirviera.

-Sí, en la fiesta te vi. de espaldas. Aún sin haberte visto la cara, puedo decir que eras la mujer más deseable de aquella fiesta.

En esos momentos el sonido de un claxon anunció la llegada del taxi que había pedido antes, algo por lo que Winry se sintió más que agradecida. Tomó su bolso y su chal y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-Piensa un poco en tu papel y piensa en la personalidad que vas a adoptar –le dijo él antes de que ella se marchara.

Winry se volvió a mirarlo, incapaz de resistirse a hacerlo, tras haber pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo y al recordar todo lo que habían compartido.

-Pasaré a recogerte mañana por la mañana a las diez –añadió él-. A partir de ese momento, será como si estuviéramos casados.

* * *

-

**ESTOOOOO….. mil perdones por la tardaza (se que muchos me estarán siguiendo con cuchillo en mano al mero estilo psicosis Xd) GOMEEEEEN! Lo que sucedió es que se me atravesó el examen de ingreso a la universidad así que estuve musho tiempo estudiando… y puss como quiera ahorita estoy en exámenes y no saben que cansada y agotadísima estoy, y aun así no quise dejarlos más tiempo sin el otro capi.**

**REVIEWSSS PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Por cierto, a partir de aquí, las cosas se irán poniendo mucho más interesantes ;) mush edoXwin y musha acción xD..(de todo tipo )**

**Disclaimer: YO NO POSEO NADAS, ESTO ES SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO TODO CON SU RESPECTIVO COPYRIGHT…. YO SOLO JUEGO UN POCO Y ENTRETENGO (O ESO ESPERO) A LOS DEMÁS.**


End file.
